A Rose Between Darkness and Light
by Vejichan
Summary: The peculiar relationship between 2 so different Robot Masters, Shadowman and Plantman. This is An altern universe. May become a bit violent and so intented Raping in further chapters.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Gift I am doing for my good friend De*Fault, inspired in some ideas of both of us, I hope she likes it. This fanfic is taking place in some sort of Altern Universe where most of the regular Rockman Series' events had occured, I just changed a few things. I am an evil person so don't ever think you'll see the robot masters withouth their armors, I just Love them, And Oh yes, my English sucks a Lot, sorry about that. Hope you like this DE*FAULT!

A ROSE BETWEEN DARKNES AND LIGHT

by Vejichan

**Chapter 1: When Live Begins**

He opened his eyes, the noise wouldn't let him sleep, the thunders on the sky and the cries in the room next to his own were driving him crazy. Quickman sat up on his bed sighing, he turned his head to the window on his room, the thunders were very visible through the curtains as the cries on the next room grew louder "Better check on him" Quickman sighed and left his room as another thunder broke the night's silence.

When the blue eyed robot master entered the room he found a small form curled into a ball in the bed, crying. Quickman went to the bed's occupant and placed a gently hand on the other's shoulder making him jump a bit "Hey, Calm down. It's me, Quickman" the smaller form shivered and turned around to face him "Q-Quickman?" The blue eyed robot master nodded "What's going on Plantman?" He asked as he turned on the little lamp next to Plantman's Bed, the flower shaped robot master sat on his bed sobbing a little "I'm scared..." Quickman sat next to him "Of the storm?" Plantman nodded "I see, Don't worry, it's something that happens, nothing wrong is going to happen" "But..." the Red armored robot master smiled gently placing a hand on Plantman's Head "Everything's gonna be alright. You don't have to worry, just try to sleep. You'll see how beatiful the sun will shine by tomorrow" Plantman sobbed a bit more and rubbed his eyes "Alright... Thank you Quickman" "You're Welcome brother" he smiled again and left to his room to get some sleep.

Outside he found a familiar silouette, holding a glass of water "You are still up Shadowman?" the blue eyed robot asked smiling placing his hands on his waist "He didin't let me sleep" Shadowman snapped annoyed "Why does he have to cry like that? It's Just a stupid storm!" the Ninja bot drank his water, Quickman frowned a bit "It's just the first time that he sees a Storm. He was just scared, that's all" "Yeah Right, But I insist he doesn't need to cry that hard! Actually he shouldn't cry at all!" Shadowman turned to leave, Quickman just sighed and went to his room. Once in his bed he thought a bit about Plantman, Just 2 weeks had passed since Plantman was created and activated, he was the last of the "6th Generation", they were actually the 7th generation, but their predecesors were activated and put to sleep to act in case Dr. Wily's new plan could fail. So Plantman was the last and the youngest of all the robot masters, and was by far the oddest. Ever since the first time the other Robot Master met Plantman they felt someway curious about their new brother, his apearence was everything but threathening, his helmet had 4 red petals attached, his eyes were purple and a deep shade of red covered his eye-lits, He was just a bit taller than Iceman and Heatman, but he looked a lot more childish than both of them... He indeed looked and acted like a child. Thinking about his little brother Quickman finaly fell asleep, the golden boomerang attached to his helmet shining with the thunder's light.

As time passed by, the new robot masters begun their training, all of them seemed to be good warriors, all of them, except for Plantman, Quickman was practicing with Centaurman when he saw Magnetman trying to get Plantman to train "You must train to learn how to control you power, now come and attack me" Plantman didin't move "But my power is mainly for defense" Magnetman sighed "Alright. Then I'll attack you and you'll defend yourself" Magnetman charged against Plantman and lauched a magnet missile to the smaller bot, he didn't move again, recieving the full impact of the missile on his chest being sent far away against the floor "Damn!!" Magnetman cursed and ran to his youger brother to check on him "Hey Plantman! You're Alright?" the smaller bot opened his eyes holding his chest to ease the pain "Hmmm... Yeah..." Magnetman sighed "Why in the hell you didn't defend?!" the flower-shapped robot tried to stand "I... I don't know... how to..." He looked to his older brother "I don't like to fight anyways... Why do I have to?" Magnetman scratched his head a bit confused of his brother's extremely pacific nature "Well... Hmmm... That's what we were created for... I think" Pharaohman came to them "What happened?" "Nothing, Plantman doesn't want to fight" the yellow armored bot turned his head to Plantman "Is that true?" Plantman nodded "You know, you can't run away forever. We'll leave this as it is for now" Pharaohman looked at Magnetman then to Plantman again "But next time, you will have to fight. Come on Magnetman I'll train with you" The two robot masters walked away. By the time the rest of the Robot Masters had stopped their training and were looking at Plantman, Shadowman snorted and walked to him "I hope you are happy now" Plantman looked up at the Ninja bot "You just screwed the training!" Shadowman passed by Plantman snorting again towards the fortress.

Quickman Saw Shadowman leave and looked at Plantman again, the youngest bot lowered his head his petals began to fell down. Quickman turned his glance at Centarman who seemed very displeased by Shadowman's comment, the red armored bot frowned a bit too, and was about to walk towards Plantman when he saw the tall figure of Yamatoman walking to the flower-shapped bot, the dark purple armored bot kneld by his brother's side "Are you alright Plantman?" "Yeah... I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause troubles" Yamatoman smiled throught the mask of his samurai Helmet and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder "You didn't cause any trouble at all. Don't mind the ninja. But Plantman..." Plantman looked up to his brother "I know you don't like to fight, I don't like it either, but I'll do when it becomes necesary, I'll fight if It's required. You must do the same" "But I don't know how to fight" "I'll teach you some basics if you want" Quickman kneld next to Yamatoman "Tell me your power is for defense?" Plantman blinked at the speedster and nodded "I'll talk to Woodman His power is defensive too, He can teach you how to use your's" "Thank you" Quickman smiled and patted Plantman's head "No problem".

Woodman accepted to teach Plantman how to summon his defensive power, their techniques were very similar, when Woodman's Leaf Shiel was formed by razor-like leafs that fell everytime one of them hit on something, Plantman's Plant Barrier was formed by some petals as sharp as Woodman's leafs, that rounded the small robot master and bloocked every single hit they recieved, and instead of Falling one by one, the barrier remained intact until recieved too much hits or until Plantman throw it against an enemy causing a lot of damage. Woodman was impressed by the defensive powers of the youngest robot master, but he soon discovered his powers were more than just a barrier for protection, Plantman was even more conected to nature than he was and he was also given a Buster Gun.

Woodman walked to Quickman on the rest room eating an orange "Hey Quickie can I talk to you?" "Yeah, and Stop calling me Quickie!" Woodman chuckled "Ok, Ok, I won't do it anymore" the Trunk-shapped robot master sat next to the red armored bot "It's about Plantman" "What's with him?" Quickman took a sip of a soda "I've been working with him about his barrier, I must say I am impressed with him. However the point of this is that I found he has a Buster Gun" the Blue eyed robot blinked turning his face to his brother "He needs to learn how to use it Quickman, and I am afraid I can't teach him. I know how to hit a target with my leafs but aiming with a buster gun it's impossible for me" Quickman nodded "We'll have to get someone to teach him" the red armored robot sliced a finger around the Golden Boomeran on his head "Who could assist us on this?" Metalman Jumped betwen his brothers with a bag of chips "What about Geminiman?" he suggested, Woodman Blinked "Geminiman?" "Yup, He has a lasser, what diference can be between shooting a Buster Gun and a Lasser?" Quickman Poundered the situation "Yeah, maybe he can help".

Quickman went looking for Geminman, he found Snakeman in the kitchen chasing Crystalman who was bitting a very big Chocolate bar "My... Crystalman will ever stop eating?" the speedster shacked his head "Seriously I doub it!" Crashman appeared bitting a sandwitch "What's up Quickman?" the dark orange armored Robot Master asked cheerfuly smiling, Quickman always thought of Crashman being more like a kid, being cool and relaxed about almost everything, that was just before Crystalman was created and certainly Crashman acted way lot mature than the Food devouring Crystalman "I am looking for Geminiman, I want to ask him to teach Plantman how to aim his buster gun" Crashman Blinked trought the crystal visor over his head "He has one? Cool! I saw Geminiman playing chess with Gyroman on the recreation hall" "Thank you, hey, check on those two, I don't want them to crush the kitchen because of a chocolate bar!" Crashman lifted his thumb "Sure thing!". Quickman left to look for Geminiman, and as Crashman said, he was playing chess with Gyroman "How long will take you to make a move? For god's sake, I'll become a fossil before you make your move!" Gyroman protested "Ow shut up, I am thinking!" the dark aqua eyed bot answered "Hey Geminiman can you help us?" without taking his sight away of the chess table he answered "What is it?" "We need someone to teach Plantman how to aim his buster gun" Resting his head on hand he keept thinking on his move "Why do you want me to help him?" Quickman sighed "He is our brother, Plantman knows very little about most of his habilities, he is part of our family too, we must help him. But If you don't want to help, it's ok" he turned to leave "I never said I wouldn't help him" Geminiman moved a piece on the table "Checkmate" Gyroman blinked "What?? That's not Checkmate!!" He looked at the chess table as Geminiman walked outside with Quickman "Damn, Checkmate!" Gyroman pushed down his king.

Geminiman started his aim training with Plantman, He didn't seemed very happy about shooting a gun, but he obeyed Geminiman's instructions trying his best to please his older brother "You must relax when Aiming and shooting, the gun isn't going to eat you" Geminiman told a very nervious Plantman "Yeah I am sorry" "Being sorry most of time wouldn't help you. Come on, let's practice again. First thing to do is relax, Think straight, for now your target isn't going to move, so keep in that on mind and take your time thinking where you want to shot" the flower shapped robot nodded "Ok, then, Close your eyes and take a deep breath then prepare your gun and think where you want to shot" the purple eyed bot did what he was told "Ok, now shot whenever you are ready" Plantman glared righ to the center of the target he frowned a bit and shot his buster gun. The shot went straight to the starget's center making a big hole on it. Geminiman blinked a few times and smiled "Very well, You did it very well!" Plantman smiled "Ok, try again" Geminiman pushed a boton in the control he had on his hand making a new target arise from the floor, Again the smaller bot shot at it. Geminiman keept arising targets until Plantman was able to shot them a bit faster "That's all for now. We'll practice on moving targets tomorrow. Now go and take a rest" Plantman nodded and left running away.

Time went by and Plantman became more confident about his skills, his aiming with the Buster Gun was one of the best among the other robot masters equiped with a Buster Gun or Lasser Gun. Of course, Geminiman was by far the best of them, he was, after all a sniper shooter. Just a few weeks after the 6th generation robot masters started their training most of them were now able to control their powers completly becoming ready for Dr. Wily's next scheme. Magnetman prepared himself for his first trainign session with Plantman after the incident weeks before in their very first training "Alright Plantman, Are you ready?" The smaller bot nodded "Ok, I'll attack you so Prepare to defend yourself" Magnetman charged against Plantman, the flower shapped bot didin't move for a moment, the crimsom armored Robot Master feared his brother wasn't going to defend again but launched a magnet missile anyways. As the missile became closer to the small robot master Magnetman almost closed his eyes fearing the worst "Plant Barrier!" The cry of Plantman caught magnetman's attention and blinked when he saw his missile being blocked away by the petals spinning around Flower Shapped robot "What?!" Magnetman watched attonished the barrier, it was intact "Ok, that was fine, let's see how you handle this!" Magnetman lauchend 3 missiles, the 3 of them were blocked by the Plant Barrier "That barrier is very strong..." Magnetman saw Plantman frown and rise his hands commanding the spining barrier to impact against the Magnetic Robot. Magnetman could barely avoid the barrier by jumping away, though, his feet hadn't fully touched the floor when a green foot was about to hit his head, the crimsom armored robot master blocked Plantman's Kick and jumped away again "Good Lord! I never expected you to attack like that" Plantman prepared for battle again "Quickman taught me!" "Alright, Let's make things harder!" Magnetman charged against his younger brother and tried to punch him, Plantman evaded the punch and tried to punch him back but Magnetman had already jumped away and had lauched another magnet missile, Plantman knew he wouldn't be able to summon his plant barrier in time and turned his hand into his Buster gun and aimed quickly at the missile shooting and destroying it. But the match wasn't over yet, Magnetman appeared behind Plantman kicking him on the back, the smaller robot fell to the floor as Magnetman jumped on his back holding it against the floor, Plantman supressed a cry of pain as well as he could, after the first wave of pain passed away he tried th stand but the superior wheight of Magneman holding him against the floor keept him from getting up, his streng had already left him and Plantman make no attemp to stand again.

Magnetman released Plantman and kneld next to the youngest robot master caressing the smaller bot's back trying to ease the pain "Are you alright Plantman?" Plantman barely nodded, too weak to even speak "Are you sure? Did I hurt you too much?" "It's... Ok... I am just tired..." Magnetman took his brother in his arms carefuly picking him up "Ok, I didn't wanted to hurt you so much, but, that is one of the many things you must learn about battle, I never wanted to hurt you, just knock you. But your enemy will not care about hurting you, it will try to destroy you, you must be prepared for everything" Plantman noded as his older brother took him away of the Training camp. Quickman ran after Magnetman when he saw Plantman lying on his arms "Is he alright?" he asked "Yes, Just a bit hurt and very tired, but he will be ok. Our little brother has many surpises, Geminiman and Woodman taught him very well, he could destroy one of my missiles with his gun, an his fighting movements were good. I see you did a great job teaching him brother" Magnetman said taking away the mask on his helmet that covered his mouth "With more training he will last longer in battle and will be at the level of rest of 6th generation" Magnetman placed PLantman on the couch and went to the kitchen looking for a soda , Quickman fllowed him "Yeah, the time for Dr. Willy's new plan is getting closer".

Shadowman passed by when the two crimsom robot masters were talking looking for an orange, Quickman smiled to him "Hi Shadowman" "Hi" the red eyed robot master answered as he cut the orange in two "Guess what? Our little brother Plantman almost defeated Magnetman" Shadowman turned to look at Quickman and returned to his task on the orange "Almost, doesn't count" He said as he left the kitchen bitting one of the orange's halfs. Magnetman blinked at him then frowned "What's his problem?" Quickman Sighed "It looks like Shadowman doesn't like Plantman a bit... Just like Gutsman and Stoneman" Magnetman snorted "What an asshole".

The time for the Robot Tournament Wily had prepared to fake his Plan of World domination was coming closer and closer, Wily was now testing his robot masters habilities in a new Training area, it was like a death race, there was an insane amount of obstacles and hiden weapons ready to shot at the first moving thing, they raced in gruops of two. Quickman was by far the one that made the best record on the track, being so fast he cleared the track in a few seconds, and no weapon was able to hit him, Shadowman found it a bit more difficult, but he had one of the best records, just behind centaurman and Elecman, who were behind Quickman, while Gutsman, Stoneman and Toadman had the worst records. It was Plantman and Crashman's turn to race, Wily observed them from the control Panel above the structure where the race track was build, Once the start signal was heard bot Robot Masters raced trought their respective lines, Crashman took the first place being taller than plantman he vas able to run faster, Plantman however was very close to him. Crashman lauched his crash bombs to blown away some of the obstacles when Plantman jumped over most of them with the same grace of Centaurman, what helped him a bit to tie posisions with Crashman, The dark orange armored Bot didn't noticed as a missile lauched from behind of them and was flying towards his back, But Plantman noticed the missile and in an attemp to protect the other robot master tackled him away of the road, both of them fell to the floor as the Missile hit a wall. Plantman stand up and helped Crashman to get up but and angry voice behind him made him jump a little "What the hell do you think are you Doing?!" Wily yelled at Plantman "I... I tryed to..." "You tried what?! You idiot!! You were supposed to rund and survive the track by yourself!! You aren't supposed to be helping your competitor!!" The other robot master ran to the place whee Wily was yelling at Plantman "I gave you and order! If you can't take your orders maybe the proper punishment can fix that!!". Pharaohman jumped a bit when the word "punishment" came from Wily's lips, in the past, Wily never punished his robot masters, but when the 4th army was created and lost against Rockman, Wily's frustration grew to such levels that he developed a sadistic need to whipe up his frustration and anger by submiting his robot masters to a cruel punishment, Pharaohman was the first one that suffered Wily's punishments, and from then on, every failure comming from any of his robot masters would be rewarded with the cruel torture Wily developed. The bare thought of what Wily did to him made the pharaoh-like robot master shiver, what Wily did to him was something he would never wish upon his worst enemy, and certainly not upon the frail-looking Plantman.

Plantman was scared, he was trembling, but he paid no resistance when Wily took him harshly by his arm and dragged him away towars the door, but it was soon blocked by the tall figure of Yamatoman "Wily-sama, I beg you not to punish him" he pleaded "Don't get in the way!" Crashman rushed to were Yamatoman was "Please Wily-sama, Punish me in his place, It was my fault, He tried to help me" Crashman pleaded holding his arms in the air blocking Wily's way "What the hell are you talking about?! Move now!" Crashman didn't move "Sir I beg you, Punish me not him, It was my carelessness what brought this upon him, It is me who must be punished, not him" He looked down covering his face with the visor on his helmet. "Shut up and get out it is an order!" Crashman stood on his place making Wily become angrier, his face turned a deep red and tossed Plantman to the Floor "Fine!! Have it your way!! We'll see if you are that brave once I'm done with you!" Wily took Crashman's hand and dragged him out of the training race track, plantman looked at the door trembling. Yamatoman went towards the smaller bot and knedl next to him "Are you ok?" "Yes... What is he going to do with Crashman?" Yamatoman keept silent for a moment "I don't know... And I don't think I want to know it" "I didn't wanted to cause him troubles" Plantman's face saddened "I know. Just try to calm down" Shadowman snorted and wen to where Plantman was stepping a few metters away from him "Look at what you have done!" Plantman looked at Shadowman "Now Crashman is going to be punished and torured because of you! You are such a pest!" Plantman looked down trying to hide his tears "And now what?! Will you just stay there crying like a baby?! What kind of Coward you are?!" Yamatoman narrowed his eyes and was about to stand when he saw other six robot master stand on the way between Shadowman and Plantman. Centaurman, Tomahawkman, Flameman, Knightman, Windman and Blizzardman stood in front of the Ninja bot "You better leave him alone" Flameman hissed dangerously "Touch him and you are History!" Centaruman narrowed his red eyes holding his gaze on Shadowman, Knightman took a step forward holding his shied in a protective fashon "You can just meddle with someone smaller than you?" Windman glanced at him with angy eyes "Get the hell outta here!" Tomahawkman waved his axe.

Shadowman didn't move, none of the impressed him, he was about to answer to their menaces when a very angry Quickman stepped on the way holding his hands to keep them away from each other "That's just enough!! You guys stop all this threatening! And you Shadowman" he turned his blue gaze upon the ninja bot "Please just go away for now, don't get the things worst" Shadowman held his red eyes upon his elder's for a few moments, then he snorted and obeyed, Shadowman hardly obeyed any of the robot masters, but Quickman was his best friend, and Shadowman respected the speedster enought to obey him. Quickman sighed and turned to the other 6 robot masters they were now looking down to his younger brother who was crying hard, not too loud, but har enough for any robot master in the room to notice it. Pharaohman looked at where Plantman wasy crying, he was someway marveled at him, such a frail, kind creature trapped in a world so dark like Wily's Fortress, the peaceful moments where appeciated, but for someone like Plantman this Place was too dark, too cruel... Why Wily created a robot like him, so kind and good hearted? that question intrigued the pharaoh-like bot, What kind of cruel game Wily was playing? What his insane mind was ploting for the youngest of the robot masters?. Pharaohman felt pity about the smaller robot, he knew very well why Crashman insisted in being punished in his place, Plantman would never stand the punishment, too much cruelty, too much sadism, the mad scientist would enjoy beyond possible tearing appart the kind mind of Plantman, drive him mad of both mental and phisycal pain... Pharaohman smiled a sad smile behind the mask of his helmet and did what nobody expected of him, he walked to Plantman and caressed his head softly and kneld next to him "Hey plantman, Don't worry about Crashman, he'll be fine. We'll take care of him, You'll see" the purple eyed robot master looked up to the red eyes of Pharaohman, those red eyes were showing compassion and sympathy "It... it was my fault" the smaller robot sobbed, the yellow armored robot master shacked his head "No, It was not. You did what you thought it was right, you tried to help". The sound of the door opening caght their attention, a very injuried and bleeding Crashman tried to stand supporting himself against the door. Quickman ran to him holding the smaller robot "God, this looks so bad. We need to get you to the repairs room" Crashman barely nodded Pharaohman turned to Ringman "Hey Ringman, take care of Crashman" the other robot master nodded and went to Crashman "We'll take care of your injuries friend, come on" They took Crashman to the medical wing on the fortress.

Quickman was waiting with Pharaohman, Yamatoman and Plantman outside the repairs room, the crimsom armored robot glared for a moment to Pharaohman, what he did that afternoon was a bit unusual, Pharaohman was usually very looner, he was indiferent to most of the problems of his brothers, he really didn't expect to see him helping Plantman, though, the Pharaoh-like bot never was mean with him he also acted almost as if the youngest robot master didn't existed most of time. Ringman and Metalman came out the repairs room "He's fine now, he just needs some rest" Ringman said rubbing his eyes "Thank you Ringman" Quickman thanked "I'll take him to his room". That night Crashman was sleeping and Plantman was next to his bed, the crash bomber moaned a bit before opening his eyes a little "Crashman?" the tiny childish voice of Plantman called "Hmm? Is that you Plantman?..." "Yes... Are you... Are you alright?" Crashman smiled weakly "Yes I am... Just a bit tired" "I am sorry... It was all because of me, Shadowman is right... I only cause problems" the dark orange armored bot snorted "Don't mind him... You did nothing wrong. You saved me, It was me not you. I deserved this, you risked yourself to help me..." Crashman turned to smile at Plantman "Would you like to be my friend?" Plantman smiled and nodded, Quickman watched the 2 robots smiling at the new friendship between his brothers.

To be Continued...

Bwahahaha!! I know I am evil, Sorry but this thing it's a bit large, I can't tell the whole story in only 1 chapter. I changed a few things here, thought Plantman was designed the DWN-045 and Yamatoman the DWN-048, doesn't mean that Plantman was built before Yamatoman, I think he was designed first, but he could have been constructed the last of the Rockman 6 Robot Masters. I dedided to make the Rockman 7 Robot masters to being built first than the Rockman 6's Because I need Plantman being the Youngest of all, and some of the Rockman 7 Robots will be important in this story.


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Sooooorry this took so long and thank you to the people who commented this fanfic,This is way shorter than the previous chapter. I hope I can improve as this thing goes on. Again my english suuuuucks badly .

A ROSE BETWEEN DARKNES AND LIGHT

by Vejichan

**Chapter 2: Home, Sweet Home**

Quickman entered the Kitchen of the Fortress rubbing his eyes, yawning a little bit. Inside, he found Yamatoman talking with someone at the phone. The Blue eyed robot master sat on a chair leaning against the table as Yamatoman kept talking, and he let his thoughts wander. Things changed so much in the past months, the 6th army was defeated and Dr. Wily was captured and sent to Jail, 2 months later the 7th army awakened after their six months of sleep and freed their creator. A new battle took place and again Wily was defeated, but Wily and his Robot Masters escaped and the old man started to prepare a new army... But that new army was never created. An accident occured in the lab when Wily worked on the Robot Master he chosed to call Tenguman, causing the old scientist to die.

Without their creator to guide them the robot masters turned to the only person they knew it could help them, Dr. Light. The kind scientist Helped the Robot Masters, interceding for them so they would inherit Wily's Fortune and to allow them to have a normal, peaceful life. They moved from the old Fortress dismantleing it and built together a new one at the near limits of the City. That was about a Month ago Quickman remembered, and in that month most of the Robot Masters started to get jobs, and most ot them had to leave because of that. Some left quite near, some very far away. Quickman sighed and looked at Yamatoman blinking when the Taller Robot hanged the phone "Good Morning Quickman" Yamatoman greeted "Morning" Quickman replied "Who you where talking to?" Quickman asked "Oh it's just someone that wants to employ me" Yamatoman looked away as Quickman frowned "Where exactly?" the speedster asked, Yamatoman sighed before answering "Japan..." the Blue eyed Robot master blinked "That far?" the Samurai-shapped robot nodded "Yes... And I accepted" the green eyed robot looked at his older brother "You know I don't like to be around here doing nothing... I like the job these people offered me, and I want to do it". Quickman nodded crossing his arms "I know Yamatoman... Sigh... I suppose you will be Taking Plantman with you" Yamatoman shaked his head "I would really like to take him with me. But this Job will comsume most of my time, and He would be alone almost the whole day... and being as Shy as he is... I don't think he can make any friends there" Yamatoman looked down for a moment.

Quickman sighed again, in the past Months Yamatoman and Plantman became very closer. For the Youngest robot master, Yamatoman was almost like a father, teaching him and protecting him. Quickman knew very well how hard it was going to be for Plantman to see Yamatoman leave. "When are you going?" Quickman asked "Tomorrow in the morning. They'll send a car to take me to the airport in the morning" the green eyed bot replied "I see... You should prepare then" the red armored robot said as he walked towards the fridge looking for some milk. Yamatoman sighed looking at the Kitchen's door, he truly wanted to do something in his life, he liked to be useful and keep himself occupied, But the fact of leaving behind the one he cared so much made him feel sad.

On the huge backyard of the Fortress Plantman was running as fast as his legs allowed him, looking back terrified as he saw the enourmous figure of Stoneman running just behind of him. Plantman was already used to this and he feared the come of a new morning knowing Stoneman would be around ready to chase him. Plantman raised a hand commanding some roots to grow trying to slowdown Stoneman, but the huge robot master pulled them away with his powerful arm "You know I'll get ya!!" Stoneman laughed as he came closer to the Youngest robot master. Plantman tried to run faster but he tripped falling to the grass, Stoneman laughed again and jumped at him crushing the smaller bot with his hand, Plantman gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming in pain. "Ohhh!! I got a nice flower!!" Stoneman kept holding Plantman against the grass with his hand and picked the bigger petal on his head starting to pull of it "Loves me... Loves me not!". The youngest of the robot masters tried his best to keep from crying out loud, the pain he felt as his petal was being pulled off was too much for him to bear it, yet he tried his best not to scream. The bigger petal started to rip as Stoneman kept pulling it off, Plantman gritted his teeth and some tears begun to form in his tightly clossed eyes.

"Get the hell off him!!" a powerful kick on the back of his head made Stoneman fall a few meters away from Plantman. "How many times I have to tell you to leave him alone you brick head?!" Slashman grasped Stoneman's arm and started to make him spin throwing him away. Stoneman screamed as his enourmous frame dissapeared in the sky, Slashman held his hand over his eyes looking at where the Bigger bot dissappeared waving with his other hand "Au Revoir Brick head!!". The aqua-eyed robot master turned to his sibbling "You Ok?" Slashman kneld next to Plantman who was already starting to stand. Plantman nodded and rubbed his eyes wiping away his tears, Slashman glared at the Petal Stoneman was trying to pull off and frowned when he saw some blood on it "That Bully really hurt you this time" Slashman said as he got up "You should fight him back, you know?" Slashman held his hand out to Plantman "I try... But I can't hold him back" Plantman replied taking the older Bot's hand "Yeah I know. He is quite stronger than you... Physically that's it" the Clawded robot master shaked his head and sighed "Let's take you to Shademan to heal that" Plantman nodded letting his Older brother to take him inside.

Slashman guided the smaller bot to the Repairs Room where Shademan was already doing some Cleaning, Slashman smiled waving at his brother "Will you ever stop cleaning all around?" Slashman asked smiling playfuly "As long as I'm alive, Nope" Shademan replied as he cleaned the surface of the Metallic Table at the middle of the room. "My... No wonder why you disliked Junkman so much" Slashman Chuckled still holding Plantman's hand, Shademan snorted "What brings you here so early?" the vampire-shapped robot asked putting away his cleaning 'instruments', Slashman pointed at Plantman's Bleeding petal "Stoneman again?" Shademan asked raising an eyebrow. Slashman picked up Plantman placing him on the Table "Yup, This time he almost ripped away the whole petal" Slashman frowned "I should rip away a finger from him. That would teach him to stop abusing of someone weaker!" Shademan started to attend the purple-eyed bot's injurie "Stoneman is like that. He did the same with Bubbleman, then with Toadman, and later with Springman" Shademan shaked his head as he talked and worked on the petal.

Half an hour later, the Robot Masters were at the table for Breakfast, Snakeman and Shademan were at the stoves preparing their brother's breakfast while the others were eating, some of them where talking about many different things, some like Shadowman, Yamatoman and Centaurman used to be very silent at the table, Plantman was as silent as they were but sometimes he chatted with Crashman whenever the older bot wasn't talking to Crystalman or Slashman. The meals at the table where some of the most peaceful times on the fortress where the Robot Masters looked so much like a true family.

Yamatoman was glaring at Plantman as the smaller bot was eating as silently as usual, looking down at his food. Yamatoman sighed thinking about Plantman, he was going to miss him so much, to see him smile shyly... to talk with him about many things... to heard him sing for him... Yamatoman looked away resting his face on his hand, He liked to sing whenever he wasn't abble to find words to express his feelings and he taught Plantman to sing too. The Samurai shapped robot master smiled slightly remembering the first time Plantman singed for him, he conviced him about it because he loved the sweet girlish voice of the Younger bot. Plantman only singed for him, keeping his beautiful voice unknow for the rest of his brothers. "Are you Awake?" A Hand waved on front of Yamatoman's face and he looked to his left at Centaurman blinking a few times "Yes? What is it?" Centaurman titled his head a little "You seemed so distant and lost in thought... Is something bothering you?" Yamatoman sighed heavily "You can say that... Let's talk outside" The purple armored bot left his Place at the table heading for the door, Centaurman blinked a few times before following him, Shadowman glared at them slightly before turning his attention to his food again.

Once outside the two robots headed for Yamatoman's Room "So..." Centaurman tilted his head at the Samurai shapped bot "What's in your mind?" Yamatoman didn't bother to look at him "I'm leaving..." the 3-horned bot blinked "You are going to leave?? Why? When?" the green eyed robot master stoped at his room's door "Yes I am leaving. Why? Because I was offered a Job I am interested in. When? Tomorrow by the morning" Yamatoman entered his room leaving the door open for Centaurman to follow him "Tomorrow?? That's so soon! Where are you going?" the red eyed robot asked as he entered the room. Yamatoman looked around the room as if looking for something "Japan. Yes I know it's soon." Centaurman looked down for a moment "Then you're leaving too... I guess I'll be alone around here" The purple armored bot turned to look at Centaurman "You know 'alone' it's kinda hard on this Place. We have quite a lot of brothers around here" Centaurman snorted "You know I was talking about the 6th army, I'll be the last one around here. Flameman, Blizzardman, Windman, Knightman and Tomahawkman already left and all went quite far" the horned robot master crossed his arms "Tomahawkman is the nearest one. The rest of our brothers are in the other side of the world. And now you and Plantman are going to leave too!" "Plantman isn't comming with me" Yamatoman interrupted his brother "What?" Centaurman blinked as Yamatoman looked for some paper and a Pen on his desk "I can't take him with me. I can't take care of him there, my work will demand most of my time and Plantman would be alone almost the whole day. I don't want that for him" the green eyed robot looked at Centaurman "I know you don't want to leave this place. I know I can leave Plantman here under your care" He nodded and started to write something on the paper.

Centaurman kept silent for a moment then Looked at Yamatoman again "Have you told him?" he asked waving his tail slightly "Not yet... I don't know If I could tell him right now..." the samurai shapped robot sighed again "I'm going to miss him so much... but I can't take him away to be alone in a Place he doesn't know. Here at least he has Crashman and Slashman as friends and you would be here for him too." Centaurman nodded slowly "We're going to miss you... Specially Plantman" Yamatoman looked at the corner where his Spear rested "I know... But this is something I want to do. I can't stand been around here doing nothing" the red eyed robot master agreed silently.

Crashman dragged Plantman out to the Kitchen once they where done with their breakfast "What do you want to do today?" Crashman asked holding his hands behind his back "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Plantman replied. Before Crashman could said anything Yamatoman walked to them "Hi there" he greeted "Wazz Up?" Crashman smiled at the taller robot master "Do you mind if I take him away for a little while?" Yamatoman asked pointing at Plantman, Crashman blinked and nodded "Sure" Yamatoman bowed slightly "Thank you. Plantman, Come with me Please" The smaller bot nodded and followed the Samurai Shapped Robot Master. Yamatoman took Plantman to a nearly Forest behind the Fortress, there they sat under a big apple tree. The green eyed robot master looked at Plantman, the younger bot looked at him and smiled shyly, Yamatoman smiled behind his mask and looked up raising his spear to a branch where a bright red apple was hanging, the tip of the Spear cut the little branch of the Apple making it fall. The samurai Shapped bot catched the fruit in his hand and handed it to his brother "Thank you" Plantman took the Red apple looking at it "You're Welcome" Yamatoman replied and leaned against the trunk, they kept silent for a little while until Yamatoman began to sing softly "So Far Away from my home, sweet home... Day by Day from Land to Land I roam... Though told by the wind which way to go... Oh How I long for my home, sweet home..." Plantman looked at Yamatoman and blinked, the green eyed robot master stoped his song and looked at the younger robot master "I have a little gift for you" he said looking for something inside his armor "Really?" Plantman blinked a few times as Yamatoman pulled out a paper sheet from his armor "I did this for you a little while ago" Yamatoman handed the sheet at the Flower Shapper bot, Plantman took the sheet and looked at it and blinked a few times "It is a song... for you" Yamatoman looked away for a moment as a small leaf fell to the grass.

Plantman looked at the title on the Sheet and looked at his older sibbling "Pure Heart?" he asked "That's Right. It is the way I see you. You have a heart so kind an pure... it was the only possible tittle for a song meant for you" Yamatoman poked one of the purple-eyed bot's petals "I... Thank you" Plantman looked away for a moment flushing. The samurai Shapped robot master smiled sadly under his mask as he began to sing again " ...How far I've come from my childhood home... There will come a time when my troubles are gone... And when I shall not be all alone... Till then, I dream of my home, sweet home...".

The next Morning Yamatoman was standing at the Fortress entrance waiting for the Car to take him to the airport, Quickman was with him. "Aren't you going to tell him you're leaving?" Quickman asked glaring at the spear resting on the green eyed robot's shoulder "I Don't think I can... I don't want him to see me going away..." Quickman sighed and nodded. Yamatoman's heart jumped when he saw a black car coming to them, his time to leave had come. The purple armored robot master prepared to hop into the Car until a small voice behind him made him stop, Yamatoman turned his head to look back and he felt the floor crumbling under his feet when he saw the small figure of Plantman running to him waving his hand "Yamatoman!!" The Younger Robot master ran as fast as he could trying to reach Yamatoman before he could get into the car. The Samurai Shapped Robot couldn't move, he waited until Plantman came close to him "Yamatoman... are you going?" The flower shapped robot master looked up at his older sibbling his purple eyes shining as some tears began to form. Yamatoman noded slowly and Plantman bite his lower lip "Are... Are you leaving... because of me? I've done something bad?... That's why you aren't saying good bye?..." A tear fell down one of Plantman's cheeks, Yamatoman kneld in front of the younger bot and hugged him tightly "You have done nothing wrong... you're a good boy... I didn't... want to make you cry by telling you I was leaving..." Centaurman walked to Quickman Looking at his brothers, the speedster glared at Centaurman "You told him, didn't you?" the red-eyed bot nodded "It wasn't fair to leave him without even saying good bye" Quickman nodded and looked back at his brothers.

Yamatoman brushed away the tears on Plantman's face and reached for something inside his armor. The purple-eyed Robot master blinked as Yamatoman pulled out a necklace with a small replica of his spear hanging to it, Yamatoman took one of Plantman's Hands and laid the necklace on his palm "I want you to keep this..." Yamatoman covered Plantman's hand with his own "I wish i could take you with me... But I can't. Don't ever think I am leaving you because you have done something bad, nor that I don't care about you anymore... If I leave is for myself... because there is something I want to do... but you always, always will be here" The green-eyed robot master placed a hand over his own chest "You'll always be important for me Plantman... I promise you I'll come to visit as much as I can... Don't cry anymore" Yamatoman held his gaze on the pruple eyes of his sibbling, Plantman nodded slightly holding the necklace to his chest. Yamatoman nodded slightly "I must go now. Be a good boy alright?" Plantman hugged the taller bot's legs for a moment then nodded "I Will, Take care" "You too, Pure Heart" Yamatoman hopped inside the black car and waved good bye from inside, Centaurman and Quickman came closer to Plantman and waved back as the car begun to move, the blue eyed robot master held Plantman's hand as the 3 saw the car going away. The youngest robt master closed his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek, holding the necklace to his face. 

To be Continued...

More to come yet!! Some more notes about this, As I explained on the previous chapter, in this fanfic, the Rockman 7 Robot Masters were created and activated before the Rockman 6 Robot Masters but were put to sleep as a "Back up Plan" That's why Slashman is Older than Plantman. Ah yeah, Plantman sings like a girl because his voice is like that.


End file.
